infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shrev64
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-06-16T17:52:03 Re Affiltrations Well, I am gonna have to talk with the other admins, but sure, it's a possibility. I'm very interested in your offer, altrough as I said, I'm gonna have to discuss it with the other admins. I, or any other admin, will contact you again as soon as we've discussed the matter. Alareiks 100% 21:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there! Saw your post on Alareiks talkpage. What exactly do you mean by "friends"? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 05:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, I see. Alright then, I'm all good with it. I'll add a link to your wiki on our main page. I take it that you should do the same on your wiki, right? Anyways, I thought we can start this friendship by giving your wiki a proper wiki logo/wordmark. I'll upload the one I'll make there, and drop a note on your talkpage. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 08:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, by the way, I noticed that some parts of your wiki needs a massive clean up. inFamous is still healing after our downtime, but if you need help with anything, we're here to back you up. I assume you'll do the same for us. :) Alareiks 100% 18:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great, man. Alareiks 100% 19:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. ^^ Saw your blog post, and I agree - there's tons of similarity between inFamous and Sucker Punch. Alareiks 100% 20:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. Sure,sure. I see no harm in that. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 04:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Hey there. Well, that template has a different structure, which involves some Media CSS Coding. What I can do to help is create a custom BG that fits with the Sly Cooper universe (ours is based on Cole MacGrath's pyrokinetic and cryokinetic abilities) and help you apply the code on the CSS (with the help of an associate), then integrate the template to your wiki. So, what BG would you like that seems fitting for Sly? A night sky? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 02:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, alright, I'll assist you guys later, when I get home. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 03:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) My associate wants to know what exactly will the header be for, on your wiki. Is it for the main page? Or what? Please respond ASAP. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I see. Well, I've uploaded the image, and my associate should be there by now. Anyways, he'll give a ring when he's done his magic. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Right here. All wiki wordmarks are named like that, BTW. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Missions Hello. Yes, I've seen it. I'll have someone look into it. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 11:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Videos Hello, sorry I was not able to reply as soon as possible. Yes, you may do so, there are no bans or restrictions regarding videos on the wiki. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Yes, exactly that. So far, only 2 are official userboxes, one of which appears on my userpage (For the Bureaucrat). The other (For Admins) appear on Alareiks and Assassin-Rayne's userpages. Note that Rayne has more than one userbox applied. He took the raw code and had it posted on his userpage. Anyway, that's all. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) H/2 Template Well if he's found a workaround, sure use it. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sucker Punch header Hmm ... I think it's a good idea. Let me just talk to War Clown first, and see what he says, then either him or me will get back to you. Alareiks |''' 19:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah, the idea isn't scrapped. But we've been very busy with some stuff, and there's been some internal staff arguements lately. :/ Alareiks '''| 22:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I'll write "Stealth-based powers". I also talked to Rayne about your idea (War's taking a break, so we're running things now while he's gone) and he liked it. Guess that what we decided is obvious. ;) Alareiks |''' 10:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want to get in contact with the staff on iF Wiki easier, you should use the IRC. Just follow this tutorial here. I'd appreciate it, but it's totally up to you. Just scroll down until you see the XChat part, and everything that is ACWiki should be IFWiki instead. Alareiks '''| 20:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Try this, instead: Kaishiro's tutorial! Alareiks |''' 14:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Odd ... well, I'll see if it works for me. Did Kai's tutorial help? Also ... this is so bloody awesome: Vampires (saw what I did there? :P) Alareiks '''| 16:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, has the template been fixed yet? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 12:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving, man? Dude, if you feel like an outcast, just tell. Because hell, you're not. No way. Alareiks |''' 23:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re::: Kelan and Udi aren't staff members, they're Helpers. Helpers are editors working directly for the staff in order to become editors. The reason Kelan added video walkthroughts was because we gave him the assigments to do so on Good Karma pages. Right now, he's gonna create Actor pages. You're not forgotten, don't worry. If you want to be a helper, you're ''more'' than welcome to. The comment of Rayne, was also a joke - as you can see he said on my talk page. Dude, you're not forgotten. If you were, I wouldn't have responded to you and ask why you're upset. Also, I didn't take it as a request for promotion, but I've had it in mind for a very long time, as I've told you more than once, and of course you deserve it - and it is obvious you're jealous or maybe even feel backstabbed, as you thought we simply forgot about you and made people staff members, but that is no way the case. I've been waiting for you to get on the IRC, and ask you if you're interested, actually. There's a reason I wanted you on the IRC, I didn't just invite you there to troll. So man, don't worry - and don't feel bad about your jealousy, of course we're all jealous. Don't you think I'm not jealous of not having op on ACWiki's channel, of course I am. It's natural to be jealous, feel betrayed, backstabbed or pretty much any emotion related to the subject. Don't worry, and if you get on the IRC, talk to me and Rayne a little, you have a huge chance of becoming a helper too. Bigger than most, actually. ;) Alareiks '''| 08:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Staff Image I had a hard time making your Staff Image comic-like. See it on the Staff list. Any ideas? :/ It didn't go that well, as you can see. Don't want you to have a staff image you don't like. ;) So, yeah, any ideas? PS: If you want to, add the newly made and to your userpage. :) They're very pretty, thanks to AssassinRome. Cheers! Alareiks |''' 21:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:: The template UserHelper should be fixed now. Try again. ;) EDIT: Wow, it was you who fixed it. XD Good. Also, you can make it and to get a "box" with userboxes that appears to the side of your userpage. Like an infobox.Alareiks '''| 12:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I saw. :/ I was like "fuck off Wikia ...." XD Alareiks |''' 00:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi! Hey Shrev. Yeah, I wasn't really "away" away, I've been loitering around here a lot after my retirement. And the occupation I have was adopted from this one. Anyway, thanks for the greetings. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Follow up - Nice Infobox on your userpage. :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey there. Thought I'd say that I spoke a little with War and we decided that the Helpers system is a little complex, so we basically decided it would be best if all Helpers wore made into Mentalists. What does this mean? Well, it means you'r officially a part of the Staff as Mentalist now, Shrev. Don't worry about changing your userboxes. I'll have my bot do that. We're removing the Helpers system with this too, so they'll look mostly the same, but instead of Helper they will say Mentalist. Congratulations. Oh, by the way, your staff pic may now be any main character from the inFamous series but various versions of Cole (eg. Kessler, vampire Cole, good Cole etc). Although, the following are taken: *Zeke Dunbar? - not sure if he'll be taken, but he's dibsed by Kelan, right now. *John White - taken by Rome. *Kuo - taken by Udi. They were lucky enough to be on the IRC when me and War made the call, but there's yet a lot of characters left to pick, so there's not really much worry. You will also get your Rollback (being able to undo a streak of edits by someone with no need of leaving a summary, should mostly only be used against vandals) rights tomorrow. Cheers, and congratulations! --Alareiks |''' 17:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:: Thanks for noticing, I'll update it. Also, even though it might take another week, we're working on something we try to keep hidden from the community at the time (not because we want to keep it a secret, but because of some external issues), so I can't really tell what it is, but it is concerning fanon/fan-fic, and just so you know, I probably will get back to you on it. Alareiks '''| 23:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template I'll talk to War about it, see what he thinks. Could be good for Mission articles. Also, good how you're handling the "Bcraggen" conflict. Thumbs up. Alareiks |''' 10:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) A Question... So I saw this badge called "Introduction" and it says to make an edit on an InFamous 2 Missions page. So I tried to edit on a side mission and it didn't work, then I did it on a story mission and it still didn't work. Am I doing this the right way? Is it even cheating to ask you what a description really means? This is not for the purpose of badge hunting, but for the purpose of fulfilling a badge that the box on the side thinks I can easily get. 3RDRANGER 00:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Shrev, but Alareiks just fully answered the question. 3RDRANGER 23:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ... sounds good. Although, maybe a MissionsNav could be good. Hmm ... I'm not on at the same tame as War is so often right now, due to recent personal issues of mine so I think I'm gonna talk page him instead. Anyway, I think a MissionsNav would be better. Thanks for the idea, I'll see what War thinks about it. Also, Alden in Chains isn't the longest mission. Not even sure if it's notable as the "biggest". Maybe we should remove that trivia? Hmm ... Alareiks '''| 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he told me to make a "prototype". I'll make it here: User:Alareiks/Userboxes2 Stop by if you wish to help. Alareiks |''' 11:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) video team ya know dude, I think we make a good team when it comes to videos. I put videos on the mission pages, and you take off the tag. in the long run, we both get work, and everyone is benifiting from it. its starting to get everyone working again.Evil Karma Master 23:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Evil Karma MasterEvil Karma Master 23:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, would '''you like to do it? I've been extremely busy as of late, in real life. I'd greatly appreciate your help in handling things while I'm away temporarily. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Video Uploading Hey Shrev. I'd like to ask for your help on a minor thing. Could you upload this video on the wiki for me? I don't know much about the video business, other than the codes. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 05:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright. Better late than never, right? Anyway, thanks. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's partnered with the wiki's font color. Meaning, the font color of the wiki's text is the same as the font colors of the templates. I may be wrong though. Either way, I think that can be fixed. Give me some time, I'll have a look into it. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 15:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) inFamous 3 page Shrev, can you please go on the wiki chat to tell one of the admins to delete the Infamous 3 page? An edit war isn't going to help. I can't get on the Xertion chat because I'm banned for some reason; I think it's a bug from getting G-lined. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 18:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey you Thanks for the message, yeah I've been trying to keep things going around here with War MIA. I've updated the poll and I'll try and work out which image has gone walkabout! Good to see you again, Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 19:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC)